


Loveless

by Sebastina_Michaelis



Category: Loveless
Genre: Angst, Flash Fiction, M/M, One Shot, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-04
Updated: 2016-05-04
Packaged: 2018-06-06 09:24:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6748204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sebastina_Michaelis/pseuds/Sebastina_Michaelis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's a reason that Ritsuka is called loveless.</p><p>/flash fiction; one shot/</p>
            </blockquote>





	Loveless

Loveless

Why? Why do things always end up here? He keeps asking you to trust him...but don't know how I'm supposed to do that anymore.... Because, even when I do something wrong...he blames himself. He'd do anything for you but...you know you wouldn't be able to do the same, as much as you wanted to. There was too much you didn't understand... too many questions he wouldn't answer. How could you ever truly trust him when he'd rather lie to you and suffer the consequences rather than trust you as much as he wanted you to trust him...How long were things going to keep going on like this? It hurt so much you could hardly stand it. When he was there all you seemed to be able to do was lash out at him for when he wasn't there, and when he was gone all you wanted to do was see him again.  
What scared you the most was, the constant feeling that one day you actually would hurt him as much as he wanted you to. Pain seemed to be the only thing he understood, and, as much as you hated to think so, especially of Seimei, but...he had been the one who did this. You wanted to believe that deep down, Soubi just wanted someone to care for him as you did, but he'd rather ask for pain because it was easier for him to deal with than the pleasure he could find in spending time with someone else. Or...maybe he was just trying to compensate for you being his sacrifice. After enduring as much as you had, why would he think that you'd want him to feel the same? When he was there, kissing your bruises and praising you for a job well done, it didn't hurt as much as it could. The pain was bearable but this...this wasn't.  
They're all right to call you Loveless. You don't have love. All you have is pain... Pain and Soubi.


End file.
